


Savour

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Mafia Character: LincolnRelationship: Lincoln/readerRequest: Could you do a Lincoln Clay x reader. Were someone kidnapped the reader to get back at Lincoln and he goes to save them.





	

Hissing, you tried to sooth you throbbing wrists. They were probably red and bloody from the rough rope around your wrists to keep them together behind your back. You couldn’t see anything but you were freezing and could still hear.   
You had woken up here, having fallen asleep in your hotel and waking up tied to a chair.   
From what you could gather, they were asking for your ransom but you had no idea who that was from. Not many people you knew had a lot of money that was disposable and god knows your parents didn’t care enough.   
You tried to calm yourself down, saying that someone would come for you but you had no idea who. Lincoln, your boyfriend, was the only one who knew that you had been staying at that hotel. In fact, he was the one who suggested it, saying he was worried and thought you should stay there and away from your apparent. Now you understood why.   
“you think he’ll show?” A gruff voice said from somewhere to your right. You had heard them loading guns earlier but had kept your mouth closed. If they were willing to tie you up here, they probably weren’t past putting a bullet through your foot for being a menace.   
“Course he will. I’d pay a pretty penny for her.” Another slimy voice said and you felt someone grabbing your face. You growled and pulled away from their touch.   
You heard a snarl and felt him grab your face again, this time harder.   
“Listen here you little bitch-“ Before he could say anything you managed to bit the side of his hand causing him to yell in pain and pull away from you.   
You felt a kick to the stomach which made you cry out and then fall silent when you heard a gun click and felt the barrel against your forehead.   
You thought only of him.   
Having been dating for 2 years and knowing him from before he went into the army, you two were very close. He promised to whisk you away from all this violent and crime when he could afford to. He said he would give you everything in the world one day. You thought of the night you spent in each others arms and the day where you worried he return but he always did. You still had your own apartments which you had been about to ask him if he wanted to try living together but last night, you had gotten into a big argument. You couldn’t even remember what it was about, you just remember screaming at each other and him storming out and slamming the hotel door behind him,   
You wondered how long you had been out and how long you had been here. Maybe Lincoln wouldn’t come see you today. What if he didn’t come tomorrow either? What if he didn’t even notice you were gone? Or did but assumed you had left him. Would these thugs hold out till he came or would they kill you?  
Even if he did come, he didn’t have enough money. They were talking about what they were going to do with it so you knew it was a lot. Enough to get 2 people a new life somewhere nice and hot.   
You heard a car outside and your heart jumped then sank. What if it was more of them? What were you going to do if it were more than two?  
You could probably hold your own against 3 at the most but that was only if you could get out of these ropes.   
You felt the one holding the gun to your head move away, allowing you to let out a shaky breath.   
At least that was one less weapon on you.   
there was low murmurs between the two men as you heard a door open and someone walk in.   
“Knew you’d come for your girl.” The slimy voiced man said as your heard jumped.   
Lincoln?   
There was a thud on a table next to you.  
“Its all there.” Lincolns voice made you nearly scream with delight. He had come to save you. But the money. Where had he gotten the money.   
You heard shuffling then a cackle.   
“Fuck, that’s it all. Every last penny is here.” The other man said and then you heard footsteps approaching you. You held your breath as you felt someone untying the material covering your eyes. But as it fell away, you saw Lincoln.   
“You okay?” He whispered, his voice full of concern as he untied your legs. You nodded as he went around the chair to untie your hands. Taking the time to look around, you saw you were in what looked like a small garage. There was a number of tools and metal parts lying around and the garage doors with a smaller one next to it.   
You felt something cold being put into your hand.  
“Remember how I taught you to shoot?” Lincoln whispered in your ears as he took his time untying the rope. It was true, he had taught you how to shoot and you were very good. In fact, Lincoln had said you could be a sniper with your aim being so good.   
Once again, you nodded.   
“shoot the bald one and ill get the other.” He whispered, standing up and coming around to you. You looked across to see the two men with their backs to you as they counted the money. They were obviously some common criminals who had never gotten this far in otherwise they wouldn’t have turned their backs to you or Lincoln.   
You nodded and raised the gun. Lincoln mirrored your action and you both shot.   
The bullets went into the back of their head before they even looked up. Both bodies fell to the floor to reveal a lot of money on the table.   
Lincoln ran forward and grabbed the cash, shoving it back into the bag he had brought it in.   
“Where did you get it all?” You asked as you nursed your wrists which were raw but thankfully not bleeding.   
“Ive been saving it for a while now.” Lincoln said with this head down.   
“What for?” You asked, cocking your head to one side.   
“To run away with you.” Lincoln looked up at you as he swung the bag over his shoulder.   
You smiled and ran into his arms.   
“Im so sorry about last night.” You said into his chest as you hugged him.   
“should be me whos apologising. But lets forget about it?” Lincoln said lovingly as he kissed the top of your head. You looked up at him and nodded.   
The two of you walked out of the garage and got into the car which he had waiting.   
“So, since the hotel didn’t work out. How about you come stay with me?” Lincoln asked as he placed the bag on the back seat.   
“For how long?” You asked, a little worried about your rent.   
“Forever?” Lincoln said with a shrug as he looked back at you.   
Nothing could have stopped you from saying yes as you leaned over and kissed his cheek.   
Your hero.   
Your savour.


End file.
